The Batman vs Dracula
The Batman vs. Dracula is a 2005 animated movie based on The Batman animated television series. It premiered on television and was later released on home video. As the title implies Dracula's remains were transported to Gotham and the vampire is reawakened by Penguin as he tries to locate treasure in Gotham Cemetary. Dracula begins turning people and transforming Gotham into his city of the dead. Bruce Wayne must stop Dracula from making Gotham a city of vampires Plot Synopsis The Joker and the Penguin break out of Arkham Asylum, racing to find a stash of stolen money hidden in a crypt at Gotham Cemetery. Joker is quickly intercepted by the Batman and is electrocuted when he falls into a river by his super-charged joy buzzers. Penguin enters the cemetery and while searching through a crypt, he accidentally cuts his hand while using his umbrella-sword to open a coffin he hopes contains the money, finding a body instead. Blood from his hand drips on the corpse's heart, which brings Dracula back to life. Penguin is spared from being bitten thanks to a watchman, whom Dracula bites instead; once the watchman revives as a vampire, Dracula hypnotizes Penguin into serving him as daytime sentinel. One night, the Batman encounters the vampire watchman and sees the watchman turn a mugger and his victim into vampires; the three attack the Batman but he escapes. Bruce Wayne proceeds to host a corporate party at his manor. Dracula arrives, disguised as cultural anthropologist Dr. "Alucard," claiming to be visiting to study the Batman , and takes an interest in Vicki Vale, a reporter who is interviewing and dating Bruce. After failing to bite Bruce, Dracula bites a waiter instead; the new vampire shocks Alfred. Bruce immediately deduces "Alucard" is Dracula. The disappearances of Gotham citizens lead the media to dub them "Lost Ones," never realizing the people are being turned into vampires. Due to an eyewitness claiming to see a bat-like figure during the attacks, it's mistakenly reported Batman is the culprit. When Batman goes to Gotham Cemetery to look for Dracula, he is chased down by the police and SWAT units, all of whose members are taken by Dracula as they chase him back into the city. During a fight with the Batman, Dracula offers to let him join his conquest of Gotham; Batman refuses. Just as Dracula has the Batman at his mercy, the sun rises and Dracula is forced to retreat, vowing to kill Batman for rejecting his offer. At the cemetery, Joker reappears alive and well and confronts Penguin. He asks where the treasure is, thinking Penguin has already found it, chasing him into Dracula's tomb. However, despite Penguin's warning to not open Dracula's coffin, Joker ends up "breakfast in bed, freshly-squeezed" for Dracula, much to Penguin's disgust. Vampire Joker attacks a blood bank, leading to his capture by Batman. While the Batman attempts to concoct an antidote from the Joker's infected cellular structure, Alfred discovers that Dracula once had a vampire bride, Carmilla Karnstein, who was killed by sunlight. During his research, Bruce stands up a date with Vicki, who is later kidnapped by Dracula. Finally, the Batman is able to cure the Joker of his vampirism and ascertain the location of Dracula's lair in Gotham Cemetery before returning him to Arkham. He then proceeds to mass-produce the vaccine. The Batman rushes to Dracula's lair with his anti-vampirism vaccine and arsenal of weapons, defeating and curing all the "Lost Ones" that attack him in the catacombs beneath Gotham Cemetery. The Batman then frees Vicki, disrupting the reanimation ritual. Dracula sends the Penguin to recapture Vicki while he fights the Batman, who lures Dracula into the Batcave where Batman would have the advantages over the vampire. Alfred injects Dracula with the anti-vampire vaccine, but it cannot cure a natural vampire. When Dracula resumes his pursuit, the Batman incinerates him with his prototype solar energy storing machine by striking him with the sunlight that was stored within, reducing Dracula to a pile of ashes and bones. This also frees the Penguin from his control, who, while chasing Vicki, finally finds the hidden treasure that caused all the trouble in the first place. Sadly, for the Penguin, he is arrested and blamed for Dracula's kidnappings, causing the media to think he was forcing people to find the treasure. The Batman cleared of all charges and he resumes protecting Gotham. Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h21m07s649.png|The Penguin lowers Dracula's coffin Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h22m38s641.png|Penguin tries to force the coffin open with his umbrella sword... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h22m46s347.png|but cuts his hand trying to force the coffin open Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h24m26s584.png|Penguin finds the remains of Dracula instead of treasure Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h24m40s315.png|The blood from Penguin's hand falls... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h24m55s504.png|and flows down into Dracula's desiccated heart... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h26m03s082.png|and begins to revive Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h26m16s717.png|Dracula regenerates his body Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h39m43s938.png|and arises from the coffin Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h41m18s972.png|Penguin runs for his life from Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-22h49m49s924.png|and hides from Dracula who stalk his scent of blood Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h01m02s509.png|Dracula instead turns and attacks the cemetery watchman Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h01m13s487.png|bites him Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h03m43s544.png|and feeds on him Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h04m13s546.png|Dracula now walks upright to stalk Penguin Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h05m27s291.png|Penguin backs into the watchman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h05m35s064.png|who completes his transformation to a vampire... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h05m41s191.png|sits up... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h11m09s853.png|and then tries to feed on Penguin Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h11m17s181.png|Dracula orders the watchman vampire to stop... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h11m22s607.png|who complies with his new master's order Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h11m41s445.png|Dracula tells Penguin that he will become Dracula's servant to which Penguin says he's no servant Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h12m17s570.png|Dracula uses his mesmerism on Penguin Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h12m24s900.png|Penguin looks into Dracula's eyes... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h12m33s766.png|is mesmerized and has a change of attitude Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h12m45s797.png|"I'm Penguin; I'll be your server." Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h15m52s091.png|A mugger snatches the purse of a woman come off the elevated train... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h17m59s170.png|only to run into the watchman, who he thinks isn't much... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h18m04s419.png|until the watchman reveals he's a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h25m18s974.png|The watchman throws the mugger onto the street after feeding upon him Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h25m27s858.png|The Batman thinks everything is ok as the watchman approaches the woman Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h25m44s528.png|The watchman reveals he's a vampire... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h25m48s965.png|grabs the woman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-28-23h25m55s973.png|and feeds upon her Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h39m25s899.png|Batman jumps down to confront the watchman vampire Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h44m35s933.png|Batman knocks the vampire down... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h44m43s945.png|but the vampire gets back up... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h44m56s814.png|The mugger gets up as a vampire... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h45m15s119.png|as does the woman Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h45m21s557.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h47m34s308.png|The vampires begin to attack Batman Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h47m46s832.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h48m38s316.png|The vampires pin the Batman to the ground Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h51m31s711.png|The Batman grapels a passing train to get free... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h51m38s404.png|and leaves the vampires on the train tracks... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h51m45s009.png|to apparently get hit by an oncoming train Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h52m44s718.png|Penguin comes to attend to Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h52m57s052.png|Dracula arises in his human form after feeding on people Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h53m17s196.png|and summons the various vampires he created from the citizens of Gotham Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h54m06s023.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h55m37s433.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h55m44s646.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h56m52s110.png|Dracula talks with Bruce and Vicki at Bruce's party vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h01m34s715.png|Dracula uses his mesmerism... vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h02m09s887.png|on Bruce who stands still vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h02m16s824.png vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h02m59s337.png|and then goes out on the balcony to wait for Dracula vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h03m24s079.png|until Alfred comes out... vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h03m38s637.png|and free Bruce from Dracula's control Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h58m37s743.png|Stipes the server goes down in the basement to get more wine Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h59m55s247.png|Stipes bumps into Dracula in the basement Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h00m08s998.png|Dracula extends his arms and cape... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h00m39s047.png|and envelops him to feed upon him Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h02m05s695.png|Stipes walks past Alfred who is overseeing another server Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h02m23s755.png|Alfred begins to chew Stipes out for being in the wrong place... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h02m35s558.png|only to see Stipes have no reflection in the mirror Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h02m43s101.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h04m39s076.png|Stipes reveals he is a vampire to Alfred Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h15m13s293.png|The SWAT teams and police on the hunt for the Batman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h17m12s100.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h17m23s623.png|Dracula begins taking them out one by one and making them part of his vampire army vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h25m16s713.png vlcsnap-2019-11-29-23h25m22s181.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h17m49s041.png|Batman prepares to fight Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h23m51s251.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h25m38s647.png|Dracula pins Batman down to a car... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h25m54s302.png|and is about to feed upon him when the sun begins to rise Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h32m21s653.png|The Joker opens Dracula's coffin despite Penguin warning him not to Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h35m11s705.png|He sees Dracula sleeping... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h35m18s096.png|Dracula awakens.... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h42m13s117.png|and proceeds to feed upon the Joker... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h45m52s882.png|to shock and dismay of Penguin Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h46m04s784.png|The Joker then appears at a blood bank... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h46m22s591.png|revealing he's now a vampire... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h46m45s512.png|that's been bitten by Dracula Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h48m16s974.png|Vampire Joker fights with Batman Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h50m01s316.png|...but stops when the blood begins to rain down... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h50m30s444.png|allowing Batman to knock Joker out and take him to work out a cure Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h51m19s368.png|A little girl cries out under a streetlight at night... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h52m16s433.png|which draws a man in the neighborhood out... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h55m29s839.png|only to find out the girl is a vampire Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h58m26s367.png|An old man gets trapped in the dead end of an alley... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h58m33s008.png|where a pack of vampires descend down... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-19h58m38s030.png|and make him their victim Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h00m37s386.png|Dracula approaches and then kidnaps Vicki Vale... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h04m35s725.png|to bring her to his lair to use her to revive his bride... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h04m51s525.png|while his vampire army watches the ceremony Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h06m39s196.png|Batman is attacked by the vampire woman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h12m03s166.png|and receives the first dose of the vampire cure Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h12m49s207.png|The vampire army begins to surround Batman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h15m00s854.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h15m10s594.png|and prepare to attack the Batman Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h16m07s195.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h16m31s225.png|They attack but Batman gives the vampire cure over the battle Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h20m17s511.png|The Batman stands before his light generator... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h20m24s410.png|Dracula floats up thinking he will destroy the Batman... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h20m33s116.png|Batman activates the machine... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h20m37s549.png|which begins to bathe Dracula in light Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h21m23s204.png|Batman displays that he, not Dracula, is the inheritor of the mantle of the Bat... Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-20h21m45s600.png|before exposing Dracula to the light and destroying him Category:Western Cartoon Category:Films - Animation Category:Vampire Category:Dracula Category:Superhero Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Transformation